If at First You Don't Succeed
by Catgirl the Crazy
Summary: In the Final Battle, Harry is killed and Voldemort wins. Ginny must flee for her life, along with her daughter and nephew. But did Harry really die? Can he possibly defeat Voldemort? HPGW with RWHG on the side. DISCONTINUED
1. Lost

A/N: I know there are quite a few person-goes-missing-and-is-believed-dead-but-is-actually-alive fics but I wrotemy ownversion anyway.

This fic takes place 5 years after Harry, Ron and Hermione leave Hogwarts. They're all 25 and Ginny therefore is 24. Ginny and Harry are married and Ron and Hermione are married.

Chapter 1: Lost

Chaos raged in outside Hogwarts. The Final Battle had finally come. The light side was currently winning, but Voldemort and his Death Eaters were far from giving up. It had started when Voldemort decided to get more aggressive in his takeover of Britain.

First he took Diagon Alley, then Gringotts (which had managed to stay free for a short while during his take over of Diagon Alley), and then St. Mungo's. This had been the hardest hit against the light side as they now had nowhere to put their sick and injured. Now he was aiming for the only wizarding school in Britain.

In Hogwarts, every capable student and teacher was fighting. Someone, (though no one is sure who), managed to send an owl to the ministry with a plea for help. In the middle of the battle, Harry Potter was fighting his way towards Voldemort, determined to end it before to many more people died.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny!" he shouted to his to best friends and wife, "Cover me!" They nodded. Rabastan Lestrange lunged at the group aimed a curse at them.

"Protego!" bellowed Ron and deflected it.

"You killed my parents!" shrieked Hermione and tore at him screaming curses no one could hear over the din.

"Hermione, wait," called Ginny and ran after her. Ron started to follow, but remembered that Harry would need help. He'd learned long ago that Hermione and Ginny could take care of themselves.

'Where is Harry anyways?' Ron wondered, turning around, looking for the familiar messy black hair. He spotted him dueling with Voldemort. Ron gulped. Normally, he would have run the opposite way. But Harry was his best mate. Ron was not about to let him face the Dark Lord alone. Ron gulped and charged towards them.

Harry was sweating heavily. This duel had been going on for ages. The only reason Priori Incantatem had not occurred was because Harry was dueling with Seamus's wand, since he was killed by Draco Malfoy.

Again, Harry did a quick appraisal of his status and Voldemort's. Voldemort had a large gash on his left arm and was bleeding heavily, but still seemed quite energetic. Harry had hundreds of small cuts, a broken wrist and was exhausted.

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort. Harry dodged to one side, barely avoiding it. "You're getting slower Potter," Voldemort mocked.

"Oi! Harry!" called Ron, "Lemme give you a hand!" Voldemort used their brief distraction to cry "Avada Kedavra!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted. But not a shield charm could stop the killing curse. There was a flash of light, and then Harry disappeared.

For a second, time seemed to stop. Then there was screaming. "He's dead! He's dead! The boy-who-lived is dead!" With Harry gone, no one believed they could defeat Voldemort. They were easy prey for the Death Eaters. Hermione, Ron and Ginny escaped, along with Ron and Hermione's year-old son, Ryan. They met with the Order of the Phoenix, where they agreed that Ginny was in most danger, and therefore needed to be evacuated from Britain immediately.

"But where will I go?" Ginny inquired, "France? Spain? Italy?"

"No," Remus replied, shaking his head, "Europe is where Voldemort plans to go next. You wouldn't be safe there, either."

"So where do I go then?" she wanted to know.

"We've decided on California," he replied, "It's going to be along time before Voldemort gets to America, so you should be safe there, for a while," Remus explained. "We found a nice apartment for you to stay in."

"Where in California?"

"In a wizarding town called Santa Margerita. It's quite nice from what I've heard."

"Very well," she said tiredly, "When do I leave?"

A/N: Well folks, there's the first chappie. Hope ya like it. Feel free to ask questions, make suggestions, and give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But be kind, it's my first fic. Well, my first non-song fic. Oh, and feel free to give compliments, too. I love compliments. They do wonders for my ego gringrin Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah… I talk too much don't I?


	2. Memories

A/N- Thank you Swiftwing, Pussin boots and Ihateharryandhermioneshippers for your wonderful reviews.

**_Swiftwing_**- You had a point there. I hope this chappie is better. Oh and I reviewed your fic like you asked.

**_Ihateharryandhermioneshippers-_** Maybe…

Chapter Two: Memories

"So where will you be going?" asked Hermione.

"California. Remus found an apartment in Santa Margarita for me," Ginny replied. With Dumbledore dead, Remus was the new head of the Order of the Phoenix. There was an awkward pause. She shifted uncomfortably. Ginny felt like she should say something but she wasn't sure what.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. There was something they wanted to ask her, but they were reluctant to do so. They both felt it was insensitive, so soon after Harry's death, and the fact she may never have children of her own.

It was Hermione who finally spoke up. "Ginny," she said tentatively, "me and Ron want to ask you something. Don't feel compelled to say yes because we're family." Hermione added quickly, "we won't be hurt if you say no."

"It's just that," Ron continued, looking as though he'd rather not ask this, "Me 'n Mione are staying here to fight Voldemort, and it'll be hard to take care of Ryan properly while we're doing that." Ginny thought about it. Taking care of a baby was hard work, and it cost a lot of money. She wasn't sure if she could afford it.

As if she'd read her mind, Hermione added "We'll send you some money every week or so. It won't be much. The Death Eaters being in control will make earning money difficult. But we'll send what we can."

Ginny made up her mind. She loved Ryan to tiny bits, and she would raise him, for both his sake and Ron and Hermione's. "I'll do it," she said, "I'll keep him safe, I promise."

Ginny sat down on her bed. She would be leaving for California tomorrow. Tonight she needed to pack. But she didn't feel like packing. She felt like tearing Voldemort to tiny pieces. She wanted to make him suffer for all the pain and misery he'd caused.

She looked up at the pictures on her dresser. There was a picture of Harry and Ginny on their wedding day, with Ron as best man and Hermione as maid of honor. Harry had his arm around Ginny and they were waving at the camera.

With a pang of sadness Ginny remembered that day. It had been the happiest day of her life.

She sighed and remembered the time she and Harry had realized their feelings towards each other. It had been the summer after her fourth year.

_Flashback:_

_Ginny rubbed her eyes sleepily as she tip toed down the stairs. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't get to sleep, so she'd decided to go downstairs to get a glass of milk from the cupboard that was spelled to stay cold in the kitchen. As she walked through the living room, she noticed someone sitting on the couch._

"_Harry?" she asked quietly, stifling a yawn, "What're you doing up?"_

"_I could ask you the same question," he pointed out._

"_I couldn't get to sleep," she replied, sitting down next to him._

"_So what, you thought you'd take a walk around the house?" Harry asked sarcastically._

"_No, I was getting a glass of milk."_

"_Well go get it then," he replied bitterly, "Don't let someone unimportant like _me_ hold you up."_

"_Fine," Ginny said, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice, "I will then," She got up and stormed into the kitchen. She yanked opened the cold cupboard and poured the milk into her glass. _

'_Why does he have to be such a git sometimes?' she thought angrily. She didn't notice until it was too late that the milk was overflowing. 'I know he's upset with himself about Sirius's death, but that's no reason to be a jerk.' Ginny took a rag from the cabinet below the sink to wipe up the mess. _

_Still fuming she walked into the living room, determinedly not looking in Harry's direction._

"_Ginny?" Harry asked._

"_What?" Ginny demanded irritably._

"_Ginny, I'm sorry I was rude." he said sincerely, "I was- preoccupied. The words just fell out of my mouth."_

"_Alright, apology accepted." She sat down next to him again. For a minute neither of them said anything._

"_You didn't answer my question," Ginny finally said._

"_Question?"_

"_About why you're up at this hour."_

"_Oh." Silence._

"_So will you answer my question?"_

"_I couldn't get to sleep," Harry replied, "I kept thinking about Sirius, and how it's my fault he died."_

"_Your fault?" Ginny said, horrified._

"_If I had practiced occlumency more and hadn't that stupid vision then Sirius wouldn't have died," he said._

"_Harry it's not your fault," she said vehemently, "It's _Voldemort's _fault. If he hadn't tried to kill you when you were a baby, then you'd still have parents, Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban, and he never would have been able to send you that damn vision in the first place. A lot of bad things are Voldemort's fault, so don't blame yourself for them." There was more silence._

"_Thanks, Ginny. I needed that," Harry said at last. There was a brief pause and then Harry blurted, "I love you." Ginny dropped her glass in surprise. She had _not_ been expecting _that

"_Y-you l-love me?" she stuttered. Harry blushed and looked away. Ginny still couldn't believe her ears. Harry Potter _loved_ her!_

"_If you want to hit me or yell at me you can," he said miserably._

"_Why would you?" she asked._

"_I dunno, you're mad at me for saying something ridiculous like that?" he said. The statement was half a question._

"_I don't think it's ridiculous."_

"_You don't?"_

"_No, because I love you too." Now it was Harry's turn to look shocked._

"_Really?"_

"_Really," said Ginny, grinning. She pulled him into a deep passionate kiss._

_End Flashback._

But Voldemort had destroyed all that. Ginny slammed her fist down hard on the bed side table as the tears started to fall. This was not how it was supposed to be. Harry was supposed to kill Voldemort and they would all live happily ever after. But it hadn't worked out that way. Voldemort had killed Harry and now the world was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it.

'_Nothing_ turns out happily ever after,' she thought angrily. 'Things like that only happen in stories, not real life. It's not _fair!_'

Ginny continued to cry and hit the bedside. After an hour or two she finally started to put her things in her trunk. She put in some clothes, a few spell books, and a photo album. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ginny called. It was Ron.

"Ginny, it's dinner time," he said. "Oh, and Remus says you leave for California tomorrow." He turned and left.

It was time for Ginny to leave. Only Ron, Hermione, and Ryan were there. All of her other friends and family were dead (like her parents) or doing work for the order (like her brothers).

Ginny would be traveling to California by broom, namely, Harry's old Firebolt. If she started early and flew fast, it was estimated that she would get there by night fall. She would have taken the Floo network, except that was being watched by Death Eaters, and they could use it to find her. She couldn't apparate with Ryan in tow and it was beyond any of the Orders' skills to create a portkey for that distance. So she was taking a broom.

"You will owl us, won't you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Of course I will, Mione," Ginny answered. "You're the smartest witch ever and you couldn't figure that out?" She laughed and gave Hermione a hug. "I'll write to you every day. Though," Ginny added, "don't expect interesting news in _every_ letter."

"O.K." said Ron with a straight face, "Every other letter then."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly, "Ron you're impossible!" He grinned. She knew he was just acting like that to cover up the fact that he was sad about her and Ryan leaving.

"Well I'd better go," Ginny said and she gave each of them a hug. "I'll miss you both."

"Bloody hell, Gin, I'll miss you too," said Ron, whose eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Ginny waved goodbye, mounted her broom and took off.

A/N- Another chappie finished. Reviews equal faster updates and better chapters. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but given the amount of homework I get at school I can't make any promises.


	3. Bienvenue a California

A/N- sorry 'bout the long update peoples. Blame school and homework. And the fact that my internet crashed. Grrrrrrr… If you're wondering why the title's in French it's because I had French class today and I'm in a very French-obsessed mood. maniacal grin

Chapitre Trois: Bienvenue á California

Ginny smiled as the wind ruffled her hair. She loved flying. She sighed happily. Flying always helped take her mind off things. She looked down. Far below her she could see muggle towns and cars. They looked like toys from this distance. Ginny remembered that she wanted to get there sooner rather than later. She zoomed faster and faster. She'd never gone this fast before. The Firebolt went more than twice the speed her old Clean-sweep 7 could go.

After just ten minutes, she was soaring over the ocean. When she lost sight of land, she went into a steep dive. This was one of the things missed about being a Seeker. Some might find a dive like that less-than-thrilling (Ron and Hermione, to name two). Ginny wasn't "some." She grinned like a maniac and screamed with delight as the water sped up towards her. When she was about 2 ½ meters above the surface, she pulled to a stop. She laughed. That was _fun_.

Belatedly realizing she may have just terrified poor Ryan, she looked down to see if he was ok.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he screamed, mimicking her.

"Oh, if Hermione could see me now," Ginny said to herself. "'Ginny! That was very irresponsible,'" she said, imitating Hermione, "'What if you hadn't pulled up in time? Not to mention that you're teaching Ryan bad habits.' Yup that's exactly what she would say," she told herself. She kept flying.

Twice during her fight she threw up. This confused her, because she never got airsick. Deciding it was probably a virus she'd swallowed or something, she shrugged it off.

Around 3 in the afternoon (according to her watch, at least) she finally sited land. After another half hour or so she was flying above what she guessed was northern Maine. She hovered for a few minutes looking for a safe place land. Eventually she saw a forest that looked deserted. She dived downwards, hoping that no muggles would notice her.

When she was a few feet above the treetops, she realized that she had a problem. The branches were too thick for her to squeeze through unhurt. So she sat there and thought. She desperately wanted to rest. If you sit on a broom for too long you develop "broomstick sores."

Finally, Ginny decided to use the Ruductor Curse to clear a pathway. It didn't work as well on sturdier objects like wooden branches but she figured it would do the trick. She took out her wand and pointed at a branch.

"Reducto," she said clearly. Several branches snapped and fell to the earth. It looked like a large boulder had fallen through the canopy. Satisfied with her work, Ginny slowly descended and alighted on the ground. She dismounted, lay down beneath a tree, and slept.

A little while later, Ginny woke up to the sound of a child wailing. She looked around for the source of the noise and then realized that Ryan was currently bawling his head off.

"All right, calm down little Weasly," she muttered tiredly. "Whaddaya want?" Ryan continued to wail. She sighed. "Are ya hungry? Tired? Poopy?" More wailing. "Let's see if you're poopy," Ginny said to herself. Whenever she was busy and alone, she would always talk to herself. True, Ryan was there but he didn't count. He was only one after all.

She set him down on a rock and undid his diaper. "Clean," she said and put it back on. Ryan continued to sob. "Ok, let's see if you're hungry." Ginny rummaged around in her trunk until she found a bottle.

After feeding Ryan, she realized how ravenous she was. Once again, she rummaged through her trunk until she found the bag of food her mum had packed for her. One PB&J sandwich, two apples and a bag of chips later she felt satiated.

She looked her watch. It said 5:13pm. "But here it's 12:13pm," Ginny said to herself and reset her watch to match the time zone. Then she decided that she'd better be going. She took off again.

Ginny was almost asleep on her broom by the time she finally got to California. Twice she nearly dozed/fell off. When she finally got to her apartment building in Santa Margarita, she wanted nothing more than to collapse onto a nice comfy bed. Hard to believe it was only- she glanced at the clock- 3:45pm.

Ginny walked up to the witch at the main desk. "Hello, I'm Vir- Valerie Peters," she said, correcting herself. She'd nearly given the woman her real name. "I rented an apartment here about a month ago."

The witch- her nametag said Deborah Clark- looked at a long list of names. "Let's see, Peters, Peters," she muttered to her self, looking down the list. "Ah, here you are. Level 12 room 1203. Here's your key," she said handing Ginny a key, "and a list of people to owl if there's a problem." Clark handed her a piece of paper with some names on it. "The elevators are that way," she added pointing down a hallway. Ginny thanked her and headed towards the elevator.

Her apartment was very nice looking. There were four rooms. One room was divided into 2 halves. One was a kitchen, which had already been furnished with a fridge, stove, sink, dishwasher, table and chairs, the Order having put them there when they'd rented it. The other half was a living room. It had fire place, couches, TV, and book-shelves with some books on them.

Another room was clearly the bedroom. It had a double bed, a dresser and a closet. Next to the bedroom was a bathroom with a toilet, sink, a mirror that doubled as a medicine cabinet, and a bathtub. The fourth room was completely empty, except for a closet. Ginny decided that this would be Ryan's room, though she would need to buy a crib and other baby furniture.

Ginny went back to the back to the bed room. That bed sure looked inviting… But first she needed to put Ryan somewhere. In the end she put him in her trunk with the top off, using her clothes as a mattress. Then, without bothering to take off her clothes, she crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

When Ginny awoke it was dark out. She looked at the clock. It was around 2:20am. She tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't. Eventually she gave up. She got up and wondered what she should do now. Her question was answered when Ryan started to wail again. She picked him up out of his makeshift crib and immediately saw what the problem was. Or smelled, actually.

"Eww, you stink little Weasly," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose as she changed his diaper. Ryan giggled. She sighed. He looked a lot like his parents, even at this age. He had Ron's freckles and red hair while he had Hermione's brown eyes and face.

Ginny gently bounced Ryan in her arms. He giggled again. "You're easily entertained, little Weasly," she commented. As if to prove her point he grabbed a lock of her hair and played with it, apparently fascinated. Yup," she said, "Definitely a Weasly boy."

She sat down on a couch and held Ryan in her arms. She talked to him, played with him, and when he got hungry, fed him.

"Being a Weasly boy," she said the third time she fed him, "I wouldn't expect any less."

When she could see the sun rise through the windows, she put Ryan in his "crib" and decided to make breakfast.

"Ok, what do we have," she muttered, looking through the cupboards. "Hmmm, let's see, pancake mix, cereal, and frozen waffles. Let's try the cereal." Ginny had never been much of a cook. Harry had always said he'd rather take a mystery liquid that Snape gave him than eat anything Ginny cooked. So she ate pre-prepared foods (like frozen waffles), foods that were simple to make, (like Mac n cheese or cereal), or food made by someone else (like Harry's cooking).

After breakfast, Ginny went shopping. First she changed the money she brought with her into American money. Then she bought some baby supplies for Ryan, like a real crib, a changing table, diapers, baby food, some clothes, and some toys. Then she bought some clothes for herself and some food.

When Ginny got home, she put these in their proper places. Then she changed and fed Ryan again and put him in his new crib. When she finished she collapsed on the couch and watched some TV. A little while later there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Ginny mused to herself as she opened the door. Standing in the hallway were two women around her age. One was African-American, who had blue eyes and her long hair in a braid. The other woman had straight shoulder length blonde hair and steel gray eyes.

The African- American woman held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sam," she said cheerfully "My real name's Samantha Carlson but I don't like it that much so call me Sam."

Ginny shook Sam's hand firmly. "I'm Valerie Peters, and you can call me Val," she replied. Ginny turned to the blonde woman. "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Danielle Forrester," the blonde woman answered. "Unlike Sam, I happen to like my first name," Danielle said tartly, "and I do not have a nickname, despite the fact that Sam insists on calling me 'Dani.'" She glared at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked innocently, "Dani's a much better then Danielle. Besides, Danielle make's you sound like a snob." (A/N: No offense to anyone named Danielle! That's Sam's opinion, not mine)

"Does not!" Danielle retorted.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!" When it seemed like their argument would never end, Ginny decided to interrupt.

"Er," she said, "so, where do you live?"

"Oh," said Sam, "I live in 1207, down the hall." She pointed to a door to Ginny's right.

"And I live across the hall from you," Danielle added, pointing over her shoulder at room 1202.

"Take my advice," said Sam, "Don't go in there unless you're prepared to see the world's messiest apartment."

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm not a neat freak like you, Sam!" Danielle retorted.

"I'm not a neat freak, I just like things clean," Sam defended herself. Ginny stood there watching awe. It was hard to believe that these two people were close friends if they could start arguing at the drop of a hat. But when she remembered Ron and Hermione, she realized the concept wasn't so hard to believe.

"Do you argue a lot?" she asked them.

"No," they both said quickly. Ginny raised an eyebrow. She found this hard to believe.

"I'm not trying to rude, but are you from England?" Danielle asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded.

"Did you leave because of the trouble with, well, you know, You-Know-Who?" Danielle asked tentatively.

"Yes," Ginny sighed. In seconds the mood had gone from cheerful to somber. Sam was giving Danielle lots of death glares. For a few minutes, Ginny said nothing. She wondered how much she could trust these witches. For all she knew one or both of them could be Death Eaters, or Voldemort's spies. Could she trust them with the truth? She certainly wanted to. And one day perhaps she could, if they proved trustworthy. So for now she would give them an edited version of her story. She took a deep breath, and began her tale.

A/N- Chapter three done! Hope you like it, sorry again about the long update. sheepishgrin Hope you liked Sam and Danielle. Let me know if they start to become Mary-Sues. Review and I'll give you a cookie.


	4. Discoveries

A/N- Alright, here Chapter 4! Enjoy. Also, I'm changing Ginny's reason for leaving England because I don't think the original one makes a lot of sense. It'll be explained in what she tells Sam and Danielle.

**Pussin Boots-** Yes, she's afraid that Voldemort could be there but she also wants to be honest with Sam and Danielle cuz she likes them and thinks of them as possible friends. So, she's telling them an edited version of her story (i.e., she changes names, leaves out or changes details, etc.).

**Rachel-** Good point. And I always thought I was good at math . So yes their ages would be 22 and 21.

Chapter 4: Discoveries

"In the Final Battle, a lot of my family died," Ginny began. "My husband, my sister, her husband, my parents. After we lost, some of my friends wanted to stay and fight, hoping we might be able to defeat Voldemort even though Harry Potter was dead." Her eyes stung with unshed tears.

"I didn't want to stay," Ginny continued. "I wanted to get away from all the killing. So I took my nephew and left."

"Your nephew?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Ryan," Ginny said sadly, "I'm the only family he's got now."

"Oh Val, I'm so sorry," said Danielle.

"It's ok," Ginny replied, "It's not your fault." There was silence for a few minutes. "Do you wanna meet Ryan?" she finally asked.

"Sure," Sam said, eager to change the subject.

"Ok, lemme go get him."

Ginny sat down on the couch again. Sam and Danielle had just left. They'd simply adored Ryan. Danielle kept sighing about how she wished he was hers and Sam kept commenting about how she wished her nieces and nephews were as sweet as Ryan. After chatting some more together, the two witches left saying they needed to get to work. Danielle was a chef at a popular wizarding restaurant. Sam was assistant coach on the local quidditch team, the Santa Margarita Flying Needles.

Thinking of work and jobs, Ginny realized she needed to get one of her own, if she expected to make a living. The money she'd brought with her wouldn't last forever. So, the next day, after putting Ryan in the apartment building's day care center, she set out to look for work.

After looking at several places, Ginny finally got a job at the local hospital. She was one of the healers for the spell damage ward. It paid enough so she could get along fine, so long as she didn't spend too much. The hours weren't bad either. 7:00 am to 2:00 pm. True, it meant she had to get up fairly early but Ginny figured it was worth getting the afternoon off.

When Ginny got home from career hunting, she made mac n cheese for lunch. As she was about to pour in the cheese, she heard a tapping on the window. A familiar miniature owl was at the window holding a large letter.

"Pig!" she cried as she opened the window and let him in, "It's you!" Pigwidgeon looked at her as if to say 'Well of course it's me!' She quickly took the letter from his beak and, recognizing Hermione's neat script, read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_First of all, don't fret about me using your real name. I've spelled it so only someone closely related to Ron and me can read what this actually says or take the spell off of this letter. Attached is a copy of the spell I used so you can do the same. _

_We found a good place for our new headquarters. Remus, Ron, and the others are working on protecting it as best we can (e.g. Making it unplottable, a Fidelius Charm, etc. Remus is the secret keeper.) We rescued a family of Muggles from Voldemort. We managed to get them out of the country, though to where I'm not sure. Kingsley is in charge of escapees, and he can't tell, in case someone overhears. We've been fighting with guerilla tactics (you know, hit and run tactics. You pop up, toast a few Death Munchers, and leave without tipping). We haven't had any deaths so far, but Merlin knows our luck won't last. We have had major injuries, though. Lavender was hit in the chest with some curse, and we're still not sure if she'll recover, though Neville and Blaise are doing their best._

_But enough depressing stuff. How are you? How's Ryan? I hope you're doing ok. Ron and I are fine. How's your new apartment? Your brothers send their love, as do I and the rest of the Order. Are the people there being nice to you? Have you made any friends? Have you gotten a job? If so what do you do? Please answer soon, though I think it may take Pig a while to get here. I only used him because he's small and hard to intercept._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny smiled to herself. Typical Hermione, always asking questions. Quickly, she sat down at down at the kitchen table and wrote a reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm fine, and so is Ryan. My new apartment is very nice-looking. Whoever picked it out obviously has good taste. I haven't gotten to know enough people here to say whether or not they're nice, in general. However, there are couple witches, Sam and Danielle, who live on my floor who are nice. They absolutely, adore Ryan. Next thing you know, they'll be building a shrine to- _

It was at this point Ginny suddenly felt very sick. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up violently. 'Hmm…I wonder' she thought in a very Ollivander-like way.

_5 minutes later…_

There was a knock on the door. "Val!" Sam called. "I wanna ask you something!" No answer. "Val?" Sam called again. Still no answer. She checked the door. It was unlocked.

Sam went downstairs. "Excuse me," she said politely to the reception lady, "Have you seen Valerie Peters?"

"Yes," said the reception lady loftily. Someone named Gabrielle Noir this time. "I saw her go upstairs half an hour ago."

With a hurried "Thank you," Sam hurried back upstairs. Something had to be wrong. This time Sam didn't stop to knock and just burst into the apartment. She Checked the bathroom. There was Val, on the floor, unconscious.

Sam knelt down next to her. "Val! Val! Speak to me!" she cried, shaking the red headed witch almost violently. Sam looked around to see what could have caused Val to pass out. In one hand was a pregnancy test. In the other was the box. Sam picked up the box. On the back it said:

_If the liquid turns blue, you're pregnant._

_If it turns pink, you're not._

_If it turns aqua-green, you're pregnant with more than one child._

_If it's red you may have a miscarriage. _Sam looked at the test. It was blue. Realization dawned on the African-American woman. _Thump_

Half an hour later, Danielle found them and woke them up. Like Sam, she'd realized that Ginny was indeed pregnant. Unlike them, however, she had not fainted.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a mom," Ginny squeaked. "I just…"

"Can't believe it?" Danielle asked. Ginny was still recovering from the shock, and was over excited about it. She'd been altering between states faintness and squealing about how she couldn't believe it.

"Here, drink this," Sam said soothingly, handing Ginny a Calming Draught. After drinking it, Ginny felt better.

"So, I'd better see a healer, right?" Ginny asked.

"Ya, come on let's go."

After leaving the healer's office, Ginny felt calmer. The healer had given her advice on how to handle pregnancy and child raising. When Ginny got back, Sam and Danielle threw a party, inviting everyone they knew. There, Ginny met many of Sam and Danielle's friends, as well as Sam's "current" boyfriend, a handsome-looking guy named Gabriel Thompson. Danielle was quick to inform Ginny that Sam's boyfriends never lasted more than a month, earning her many death glares from Sam.

On the whole, the party was enjoyable. Ginny made more friends and was sad when they had to leave. When the last of the guests had left, Ginny rewrote her letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'M PREGNANT!_

A/N- Well, that's the end of the chapter. Hope ya liked it. Chapter 5 should be up soon. Review and I'll give you a cookie.


	5. Arrivals and Namings

A/N: Chappie 5 peoples! Sorry for the long update. I wrote this chapter but I didn't like how it turned out so I completely rewrote it. And I was swamped in school projects and homework.

**Wakiza-** Thanks for joining my RP!

Chapter 5: Arrivals and Namings

Ginny lay down the couch. The last few days had been hectic. Between a howler from Ron, a bombardment of letters from her other brothers, her parents, and Hermione, not to mention finding time to see a healer, she was exhausted.

"I swear you're more trouble than you're worth," Ginny murmured to her stomach. "If I get one more asking if father is Harry, I'll scream. Do they really I cheated on him?"

In the other room, Ryan started to wail. Ginny sat up with a groan. "If it wasn't for the fact that Sam and Danielle help me out, I'd have sent you back to your parents long ago," she muttered. After feeding and burping him, she sat down on the couch again and rocked him gently to sleep.

As Ginny started to doze off herself, she heard another tapping noise. There was another owl at the window. 'Great,' she thought, 'Another letter. Who could it be this time?' She opened the window to let the owl in and gasped as she recognized its snowy feathers.

"Hedwig!" Ginny cried. 'What's Hedwig doing here?' Ginny wondered. Could it be? Was he-? No, it couldn't be. It was too far fetched. There must be another explanation. She read the letter.

(A/N: Imagine Ashokan Farewell playing as you read this next part)

_My dearest Ginny,_

_If you're receiving this letter, it means I am dead and Voldemort has triumphed. What I feared has come true. What I mean is that long I knew this could happen. Shortly before I was born, a prophecy was made. It went like this:_ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... _In other words, I had to face Voldemort in a battle where only one of us would survive. I had hoped that person would be me. I guess I was wrong. _

_Ginny, you may think this means only I could defeat Voldemort, and since I'm gone, no one can defeat him. That's untrue. What the prophecy is saying is that whichever one of us dies first will be killed by the other. It does _not _say that the one who survives can't die. What I'm saying is, now that I'm dead, anyone can kill Voldemort. That's right, _anyone._ It could be you, Ron, Hermione, even Neville._

_I'm sorry I never told you or anyone else about the prophecy. I never had the courage to tell you. But also, there's another reason I wrote this letter. I wanted to tell you, I love you, always have, always will. To quote Shakespeare: "I cannot heave my heart into my mouth." Translation: I love you so much, I can't put it into words._

_Whether you choose to stay and fight, or leave and be safe, it's your choice. Don't let me affect it._

_Don't let me keep you from living and being happy. If you meet someone and feel the same way about him as you felt about me, don't hesitate. All I want is for you to be happy. Don't let me hold you back._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

Ginny was in tears by time she finished. It was just like Harry to write a letter like this. But he should have known better than to say she might feel about someone else the same way she felt about Harry. She and Harry had a very deep and passionate bond, and Ginny would never share that bond with anyone else.

"Besides," she murmured, "It's not like I haven't got anything left of him." She smiled at her stomach. "I can't expect you to be exactly like him. It would be cruel. But you'll still remind of him."

Eight months later…

"Push, Val, push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ouch, don't squeeze so hard, you could break it!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I DON'T CARE! AAAAAAAAAAA-

AAAAAAAHHHHH! COME OUT YOU ING BABY!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Do you really want the F-word to be one of the first words your child hears!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I DON'T THINK THE GOD-FOR-EFFING BABY CARES! SHE WON'T REMEMBER IN TEN YEARS!"

Ten minutes later…

"Ms. Peters, I'm afraid we have some bad news." Healer Harvey Vesalius took a breath and continued. "Because your baby was born a month early, she'll have to spend some time in the hospital."

Ginny and Sam's went wide with worry. "What's wrong? How bad is she? What can we do help? Wha-?"

Healer Vesalius held up a hand. "However," he continued, "we believe, that if we're allowed to keep her under care for a few days, she should make a full recovery."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. Ginny, on the other hand, was more skeptical. "You're sure she'll be okay?" the new mother asked anxiously. Vesalius scowled, disgruntled at this lack of faith in his skills as a healer. He did have a degree, after all. "Yes I'm sure," he replied testily. Changing the subject, he added, "Now you're also going to have to let me run some tests on you, just to make sure you're completely okay…"

An hour later, Ginny was cleared and was allowed to leave. Vesalius told her that the hospital would owl her to inform her about any change. A very depressed and worried Ginny left the hospital that evening. All that week she mostly just sat around biting her nails, waiting for an owl to come with news of her child. Soon, she had a bleeding hangnail on every finger. Sam and Danielle tried to keep her as busy as possible. They took to magical movies (these were a new fad in the wizarding world). They took her shopping, played games, anything to keep her distracted.

That Thursday, they were sitting in Danielle's living room, playing Exploding Snap. Ginny's mind was clearly elsewhere. After the giant card-house exploded for the third time, Ginny spoke.

"Morgan," she said simply.

"Say what?" said Sam, spitting out the 5 of clubs, which had flown into her mouth.

"Morgan," Ginny repeated. "Morgan Lily Peters. That what I'm naming my daughter."

A/N: That's chappie five, peoples! I'll try to write chapter six faster, though I'll make no guarantees (It's a three day weekend. Shouldn't be too much of a problem).


End file.
